


Windfall/意外收获

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 下迷情剂让波特爱上布莱克一开始确实像个好主意。
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 31





	Windfall/意外收获

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.鹿犬无差，校园时期轻松向；  
> 2.下迷情剂让波特爱上布莱克一开始确实像个好主意。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

阳光灿烂、碧空如洗，这样的好天气配上周末，就难怪魁地奇球场人满为患了。今天没有比赛，只是抢先占到了球场的格兰芬多队在日常练习，但此前连绵的阴雨持续了近一个月，这就导致不仅格兰芬多们纷纷出来围观，其他三院也有许多学生（甚至还有部分教师）带着零食在观众席上占地方晒太阳，顺便评头论足。

詹姆·波特，当然，一点都不介意被万众瞩目。他有意地在场地上绕着大圈，飞得离观众席太近，作出各种惊险且不必要的转弯和俯冲，投球的动作也比平日更为花哨，激起一阵阵口哨和怪叫声，就像一只急于求偶的雄孔雀。

斯内普冷笑一声，很快，这就不是个比喻了。

恰在此时，他身边的莉莉丢出一块吐司边，准确地砸中第三次飞来炫耀的詹姆·波特的头。干得漂亮。

中场休息时，斯内普紧盯着波特最后翻了个跟头，从扫帚上飞身而下，差点踢翻布莱克递过来的水。他特地挑了个离布莱克很近的位置，以便取得最佳视角，因而他也能看见布莱克翻了个大白眼，威胁说“信不信我下次拿它给你洗头”。

“西弗勒斯？”莉莉在他身边犹豫着说，“你今天盯着波特的样子……要不是我知道你恨他们，我就要怀疑你爱上他了。”

斯内普心不在焉地哼了一声，他掩饰地把书翻过一页，余光看着波特软磨硬泡地从布莱克那里拿到水壶，跳远两步……一仰脖子喝了下去。

很好。

“你今天一直很奇怪，你确定你还好？”莉莉戳了戳他。

斯内普终于转向自己好友，心满意足地回答：“好得不能再好了。”

“好……吧。”莉莉扬起一条深红色的眉毛。

休息结束，波特又用那种自以为潇洒的姿势跳上扫帚，打着小圈升空。算来时间差不多了，斯内普把刘海统统固定到耳后，他可不想错过任何细节。

只见空中波特投进一个球，翻了两个跟斗，直直俯冲向……来了。

他在距布莱克两尺远的地方刹住，布莱克身边的彼得已经翻到座位后边去了，卢平也仰身闪了一下。布莱克头发被气流吹得向后扬起，他坐在原地，眼睛都没眨。

“是不是觉得自己还挺帅？”他不紧不慢地站起，口气危险地问道。

波特压低扫帚前端，往布莱克的方向滑了一点，满脸热切。

“我可以吻你吗？”他问。

满场哗然。

“哇哦，真想不到。”莉莉感叹，斯内普竭力板着脸以免露出端倪，然而——“是什么让波特改变了主意？”

这可不是他期待听到的话。

“你是说，他改变主意不再追求你了？”斯内普分过去一点注意力，小心地问。那边布莱克已经开始质问好友有什么毛病了。

“天，你们这群男生。”莉莉不耐烦地说，“波特从来没‘追求’过我，好吗？他跟每个人调情，除了布莱克，这实在太明显了。”

“他一直想约你出去。”斯内普说，顾不得隐藏自己的真实感受了。

“他一直在布莱克面前约我出去。”莉莉纠正道，“只有我俩的时候，他可从来没有约过我。那是他让布莱克嫉妒的方式，我都不知道他自己有没有意识到。不过看起来事情解决得不错，但愿今后姑娘们就不必受他们之间未解决性张力的荼毒了，我都快烦死玛丽老问我什么时候答应波特了。”

斯内普立刻决定加倍讨厌玛丽·麦克唐纳。

“我是说，波特确实有点儿可爱，虽然他又自大又蠢。可我打了所属标签的东西完全没兴趣。”莉莉继续道。

“他可爱？”斯内普的音量不由自主地拔高，好在波特那边似乎闹出了什么大动作，没人关注他。

莉莉笑嘻嘻地瞥了他一眼，哦她真可爱，“大概是，以某种你们这些斯莱特林男生理解不了的方式。”

接着他们都被波特洪亮的声音吓了一跳，他肯定用了咒语。斯内普总算想起了自己策划的事情，他半站起来看向那边，只见布莱克不知怎的已经被弄到了场地上，满脸恨不得立刻来个人掐死自己的表情，他们周围是波特的队友和许多围观群众。而波特已经张开了双臂单膝跪下进行表演，对这人来说大概整个天地都是他的舞台，区别只在于他想不想用。

“……你的眼睛！你的眼睛时而如清晨的薄雾，湿润柔软，引来我生命的第一缕阳光；时而如暗夜的刀锋，锋利逼人，划破我心中的迷茫……”

斯内普的耳朵被震得嗡嗡直响，他有点后悔了。

“呃，我希望他的梦想不是做个诗人。”莉莉评价道。

波特足足花了十分钟朗诵那首赞美诗，麦格在词句开始描绘布莱克“浑圆得令人眼前一亮”的屁股时阻止了他，真是谢天谢地。斯内普的精神今天已经受到过够多的摧残了。

他从眼角瞥见卢平拿起掉在地上的水壶，打开盖子闻了闻，若有所悟。

“教授，”卢平拿着杯子走过去，“我认为詹姆是被下了药。他的杯子闻起来有巧克力的味道，但里面应该是清水。一定是有人加了迷情剂进去。”

麦格接过杯子也闻了一下，点点头，人群里立刻冒出议论和失望的抱怨声。波特浑然不觉，仍抓着布莱克的手倾诉衷肠，而此前一直浑身僵硬的布莱克却突然放松下来。

“好啦，亲爱的。”他甜蜜蜜地说，波特献殷勤那是常有的事，布莱克来这一出，当真是闻者色变。

“我们回宿舍去，好不好？你不喜欢我的样子被这么多人看到，对不对？我们回去吧，让我把门锁上，好好疼爱你……”

斯内普会做噩梦的。

他把波特的胳膊拉到自己肩上，后者立刻整个人贴了过去，布莱克停顿了一下，面不改色地半拖半抱把人往球场外带，一边用胳膊肘捅了卢平一下。卢平点点头，顺便用咒语把波特静音，以制止他在全校面前播报自己的性幻想。

“我和彼得去找斯拉格霍恩教授要迷情剂的解药。”二人离场后，卢平说。

麦格点点头，脸色不太好。

“希望霍拉斯已经起床了。”

等人群散去，斯内普再次想起莉莉，他发现对方怒视着自己。

“你做的，是不是？”

在斯内普被莉莉谴责这会儿，西里斯成功地把詹姆弄进了宿舍，哄劝詹姆先上床，接着在对方放开自己的一瞬闪身出了宿舍，把门反锁。

走廊里回荡着詹姆哀怨的叫喊和砸门声，西里斯长长地叹了口气，他真的、真的需要洗个冷水澡，然而浴室在门的那一边。先是看着詹姆用他那种花里胡哨的方式秀肌肉和技巧，接着又是这一路的神志不清的磨磨蹭蹭、瞎摸乱抓，在这方面西里斯可能是个正人君子，但他又不是死人。

西里斯在门口盘腿坐下，现在已经有人在走廊里围观了，他得确保除了带解药回来的莱姆斯没人能进去。

在球场上，有一会儿他真的以为……西里斯冷哼一声，不管这是谁干的，等詹姆这边的情况解决，他一定得好好料理他。

詹姆显然正贴在门边，哀婉凄苦地表白爱意：“你为什么不见我？哦，我惹怒你了吗？我最亲爱的朋友，亲亲大脚板，求你告诉我我做错了什么，不要这样对我，你的冷漠正在撕碎我的心……”

西里斯忍无可忍了。

“能听见吗，叉子？”他对着门缝说。

詹姆连连点头，他看不到，他知道是因为詹姆的头撞门上了。

“保持安静十分钟，能为我做到吗？”他哄劝道，“就十分钟，然后我就进去，你想做什么都可以。”

“真的吗？”詹姆的声音满溢天真和惊喜。他一定要宰了那个下药的。

“当然，我什么时候骗过你？”西里斯回答，祈祷着解药能在十分钟内赶过来。

莱姆斯和彼得没令他失望，过了大概七分钟（他没在刻意计时，一直在倒计时的是詹姆）他们跑过走廊，气喘吁吁地把一个小瓶子给他。

“还是你们去吧。”西里斯把他们三个拉到一块，小声说。

“也对，你进去，他想喝的就不是药了。”莱姆斯偷笑着说，这人就是有那么缺德。 

“也许我们可以告诉詹姆，这药会让他变得更英俊？”彼得用气声说。

“随便，能让他喝下去就行。”西里斯有点分心，因为詹姆正在门后大叫“一分钟！”。

莱姆斯收起笑容。“我真为你们遗憾，大脚板。一开始我也以为……”

“得了，进去吧。”西里斯摆摆手。

就像门里是个狼人一样，他们分别候在门边两侧，彼得解除了锁住门的咒语，莱姆斯立刻将要冲出来的詹姆撞回去，西里斯使劲顶上门，将那两人关在里边。

好一阵扭打，莱姆斯应付一年级的小萝卜头一样安抚着詹姆，总算哄得他平静下来。莱姆斯再三保证等他喝下要西里斯一定会见他，门里一阵沉默，想是詹姆总算喝下了解药。西里斯等了几分钟，叩响房门，见莱姆斯开门他才放下心来。

莱姆斯自觉地让开不去遮挡他视线，詹姆抓着药瓶站在门口，看起来有点迷茫和惊恐，但并没像传说中一段疯狂的爱情破灭时那样萎靡不振。实际上他现在更接近刚意识到自己头脑发热干了什么蠢事时的样子，这大概没什么可担心的，过一个小时他就会忘得干干净净了。詹姆记录里比当众向哥们表白还惊人的事迹多得是，他会好起来的，他们没事。

“在喝掉两瓶黄油啤酒之前我们是不会谈这个的。”西里斯抢先说，“我也吓了一跳，好吗？但那没关系，你英勇的男子气概在我这一点都没受损。”

詹姆还是有点傻愣愣的，但总算说出了解毒后的第一句话。

“特么逗我呢。”

“没错，你做到了。”莱姆斯鼓励地说，“终于啊。”

啥？

“靠，我刚才……”

詹姆的脑袋像个坏掉的窥镜一样摆来摆去，在西里斯和莱姆斯之间来回扫视。

“你刚才中了迷情剂。”西里斯赶忙说，“你放心好了，没人会当真。等弄清楚是谁干的，我们——”

“我说出来了。我靠。”

西里斯的话戛然而止，他眨眨眼，有点弄不清状况。

“你刚才中了迷情剂，但反正你都已经干过了，它除了让你变开朗点也没区别。”莱姆斯说，“所以你要不要再做一次？”

他的问题还没问出来，詹姆显然就已经有答案了。他深深吸气，拨弄了一下头发（把它变得更乱），成为詹姆这么做的对象还真是件新奇的事，而且詹姆招惹姑娘们的时候脸通常不会这么红。

“西里斯，我可不可以吻你？”詹姆过于大声地说。

走廊里传来“喔哦”一声。

“呃，你确定……莱姆斯，你确定他完全清醒了？”西里斯后退了半步，“斯拉格霍恩会不会给错了药什么的？”

“我完全确定他是清醒的。”莱姆斯不堪重负地叹了口气，“现在滚过去给他一个吻，然后我就再也不用夹在中间听自己的两个朋友念叨自己对对方怎样欲求不满了。”

“我从二年级开始就想吻你了，但你是我最好的朋友，我担心这会让我们两个人变得尴尬。”詹姆走上前，“莱姆斯一直建议我付诸行动，我想等一个合适的时机。但现在既然我已经说过了，我也不是一个只有被下了药才敢表白的懦夫，我想吻你，这没什么好掩饰的。你要是不愿意就直接拒绝我，我……我们会没事的，我不会要求你做不喜欢的事。”

这不是西里斯反应最快的一次，但他到底还是反应过来了。

等他们分开，人群不知道什么时候已经聚集到了宿舍门口，一副要起哄的架势。连莉莉·伊万斯也在，玛丽·麦克唐纳举着一个照相机。

“怎么，你们还想看更多？”西里斯用他最性感的贵公子口气说。

他打算给下药的人送个花篮。

（全文完）


End file.
